It is often desirable to contain an animal within a particular area for one or more reasons, including but not limited to: protection of the animal, protection of people and other animals from the animal, and convenience. Various systems have been devised for containing an animal. Fences are sometimes used to contain an animal, but they are expensive, require ongoing maintenance, are fixed in location, and are permanent. Also, fences may not be appropriate for all terrain, may not be aesthetically pleasing, and do not provide notification when an animal leaves the containment area. A buried line that interacts with an animal collar to shock the animal if it crosses the line addresses the aesthetic problem of the fence, but it too is expensive, fixed in location, permanent, and does not provide notification when an animal leaved the containment area. A chain anchored at one end and attached to an animal at the other end is inexpensive and may be portable by using a stake or the like for an anchor. Chains, however, may easily become entangled in obstructions, may be inconvenient to attach to the animal, may not be esthetically pleasing, and do provide notification when an animal leaved the containment area.